This application generally relates to semiconductor light sources including light emitting diodes.
Light sources of high brightness are desirable in various applications. Currently, light sources of high brightness used in many devices and systems are traditional light source such as HID lamps, lasers and other point light sources. Some of these traditional light sources have various technical limitations, including relatively short lifetimes, difficulty to control and maintain light color and relatively high manufacturing cost.
Solid-state light sources, especially light emitting diodes (LEDs), can be designed to have longer lifetimes, lower power consumption, more manageable emission wavelengths and other benefits in comparison with lamps and other light sources, and increasingly replace lamps and other light sources in a wide range of applications. However, there are many performances that LEDs need to be improved so that LEDs can further broaden its applications to replace lamps and other light sources. Recent advances in LEDs have intensified interests in using LEDs in lighting applications that demand high brightness.